Fight of a Father
by MWrighty18
Summary: Harvey is Mike's father and when they are held at gun point in their appartment, Harvey must fight to keep his son safe.


'DAD!'

At the sound of his sons screams. Harvey leapt up from his desk and ran to the sound of his seven year old child. Harvey's dad senses were screaming that something was wrong and not the usual 'dad I can't find my shoes' or 'dad we need to go'. This was something new; Donna always teased Harvey that he could feel if something was wrong with Mike from the other side of the city.

Harvey ran through to the lounge only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw his son being held at gun point by a man in a white mask. Mikes eyes were wide and filled with tears as the masked man held him tight to his chest. Two other masked men were standing by the front door each branding their own fire arms. Harvey's heart was thumping wildly in his chest; all he wanted to do was hold his son close to him.

'So nice of you to join us Harvey'. The gun man holding Mike said from under his mask.

'I have money ...I can give you whatever you want...just don't hurt my son'

'We'll get to what we want in a minute... sit down Harvey'. The gun man pointed to the couch.

Harvey nodded not wanting to anger them and slowly moved towards the couch and sat down.

'Hands' the second gun man demanded as he pulled out a roll of duct tape from his bag. He then wrapped the tape tightly around Harvey's wrists, binding them together. Once he finished with Harvey's wrists he went over to Mike and bound his wrists together. By this point Mike was shaking and his unshed tears were threatening to fall.

The first gun man pulled Mike to where Harvey was sat and pushed him roughly into his father. Harvey caught his son with his bound hands and pulled him close to his chest. Harvey pulled his bound hands over Mikes head and shoulders to hold his Childs shaking form. By this point Mike was so relieved to be near his dad that he was sobbing quietly into his father's chest and holding on for dear life.

Harvey started to rub soothing circles on his child's back as he whispered in his ear. 'Its okay mike...SSSShhh...It's going to be okay...I've got you...I've got you...SSSShhh'. Mike kept his head on his father's chest and his eyes closed, he didn't want to look at the masked gun men, he was too scared. Harvey rested his chin on top of Mikes head and glared at the men that had frightened his young child.

'What do you want?' Harvey growled

One of the masked men sat on the coffee table in front of the coach. His gun hung loosely in his hands.

'That's a little complicated you see, we know all about you Harvey Spector, Mr. Best closer in New York. You see we've been watching ...we know that you're a partner at Pearson and Hardman; we know that your shopping gets delivered on Thursdays, we know that Mike here goes to Westfield school where he takes all advanced classes because he has an eidetic memory, that's a smart boy you got there Harvey... And we know that last month you took Mike down to Chicago to visit family.

Harvey couldn't help but gasp at this information

'But more importantly... we know about your brother... Detective. Pete. Spector. Harvey felt uneasy at the way the gunman punctuated his brother's title with so much anger and bitterness. He was slowly putting the pieces together. 'What do you want with Pete'?

Mike slowly lifted his head from his father's chest at the mention of his uncle. He stared at the gun man through his bangs that had fallen in front of his eyes.

'Well... your little brother... Has something that we want, a shipment of sorts that he and the police intercepted before we could pick it up'.

Harvey was fiercely over protective of his family, first Mike had been threatened and traumatized and now his little brother. Harvey could feel his stomach doing flip flops and it took all his strength to calm himself and not try to punch this sadistic SOB.

'So you're going to call your brother and put the phone on speaker... then you're going to ask him to meet you here...say it's important' the gunman looked over to Mike, Harvey could feel his blood boil, that man shouldn't be looking at his son, let alone be in the same room.

'Say it's something to do with Mike...I'm sure he'd come running... now where's your phone?'

'It's on my desk in my office' the gun man got up from the coffee table and went to the bedroom, one gun man stayed near the front door and the other was looking through cupboards in the kitchen.

Harvey unlooped his hands from around mike and turned Mike to face him. Mike looked up at his father, his face covered with trails of tears, his eyes red and sore and his lips and hands shaking and quivering.

'Dad...I'm scared' Mike whispered.

'It's going to be okay Mike, I promise' Harvey tried to use his best 'closer' voice the one that held strength and confidence , Harvey wiped away the tears from his sons face and placed his hands on top of mikes and squeezed, trying to bring some comfort to his boy.

One of the gunmen approached holding Harvey's phone. Harvey gave his sons hands one last squeeze before letting go and taking the phone from the gunman.

'Now remember no funny business, and Mike stay nice and quiet' that creepy and sadistic tone of voice was really starting to piss Harvey off, how dare he speak to his son that way.

Harvey flipped open the phone and dialled 2 which was speed dial for Pete and turned it on speaker.

Ring ring

Ring ring

The silence seemed to stretch on for hours until...

**_'Hello'_**

'Pete... hey bro'. Harvey said trying to sound calm

**_'Hey Harvey what's up?' _**

'Listen ahhh... it's about Mike... do you mind coming over I need to talk to you'

**_'Ow okay yer I'm not on shift... why what's up with Mikey ...anything the matter?'_**

'It's nothing...nothing huge it's just look id rather talk to you in person...Mike's watching a movie right now... that one with the castle and the orks'

**_'...a castle and orks uuumm that's lord of the rings... Good movie ...best bit is when they invade the castle'_**

'Yer great bit...So uuumm can you come over... I really need your help here bro'

**_'...sure Harvey ill come over...I'll be there in 15 ...okay bro?'_**

'Yer... yer I'll see you soon...bye'

**_'Bye'_**

Harvey flipped the phone closed and gave it back to the gunman. Mike instantly grabbed his dad's hands, squeezed and gave him a shaky smile. Harvey leant down and kissed the top of mikes head as Mike once again leant on his father.

The gunman stood abruptly 'Good, this is good' he strode over to his accomplices and started to instruct them.

Harvey looked once more behind him then picked Mike up and sat him in his lap. He pulled his bound hands once again over Mike's head and shoulders and held him close to his chest; he then started to whisper in his son's ear.

'Mike... I need you to listen to me okay...I know you're scared but were going to be okay... now no matter what happens I need you to do exactly what I say, if I tell you to stay by my side you do... If I tell you to run, I want you to run as fast as you can and not look back... do you understand me?'

Mike turned to look at his dad; he could see the serious and determined look on his face. 'Dad I don't understand'.

'Do you trust me Mike?'

'Yer '

'Then promise me...promise me you will do what I say when I say'

Mike nodded 'I promise'

Harvey kissed his sons forehead and leant back bringing his child with him 'Good boy'

They sat like that for 10 minutes, Harvey stroking Mike's hands and whispering words of comfort along with stories that would keep Mikes mind of the gunmen and keep him calm.

'Show time' one of the gunmen broke the silence. Harvey instinctively tightened his grasp on Mike.

'When your brother arrives you are going to open the door and let him in, you are not going to let him in on our presence. You understand?'

'Yes...are you going to hurt him?'

'If he behaves, no'

'What about my son?'

The gun man crouched down in front of Harvey and Mike. Mikes eyes were wide with fear and his nails were digging into his father's hands. The gun man reached out and stroked Mike's cheek, Mike flinched and turned away. Harvey felt his rage boiling up again, that bastard had touched his child.

'Mike's gonna be with one of my friends...just a little insurance... in case you tip off your brother...so like I said no funny business, so get up lets go.

Harvey untangled himself from his shaking son and slid out from underneath him and so that he could kneel in front of him. Mike was sat on the couch staring at his father, his breathing coming in harsh pants and his whole body quivering.

'It's going to be okay Mike'. Harvey said in a low calm voice trying to slow Mike's breathing.

'Hands' one of the gun men demanded, they cut the tape around Harvey's hands and only then did Harvey feel the pain radiating from his wrists, he could see the ugly red and purple bruises already forming and he felt angry that his seven year old son would be sporting similar marks.

'Sit down until your brother arrives, then open the door and invite him inside, Mac here is going to be holding your son in his room, and me and my other friend will be watching you from the hall way. Do not tip your brother off; don't forget that we will have your son, so don't try anything.

'Mac take the boy' Mac stepped forward and made a move to grab Mike when Mike dived into his father's chest and held on for dear life.

'No... No ...dad I wanna stay ...with you' Mike pleaded in between sobs, fresh tears streamed down his face as his father rubbed his back.

Mac made another move to grab Mike. 'STOP' Harvey demanded. 'Just give me a minute...okay...Just 1 minute'.

'Fine but be quick'.

'Mike...SSSShhh... Mike you're going to be okay... I want you to go with Mac and stay quite okay... You need to do what he says... I'm not going anywhere; I'm going to be right here okay...you need to be brave Mike, now promise me you'll be good'. Harvey was pleading for Mike to be good so that he wouldn't get hurt.

Mike slowly released his grip on his dad's shirt and looked up at his father's face. 'I promise' he whispered while wiping away his tears.

Harvey kissed his forehead and gave his son one last long hug. He breathed in the smell of his son, kids strawberry shampoo and candy. He released his son slowly and stood up refusing to let his tears shed and show any weakness in front of these men. Harvey stroked Mike's hair until Mac placed a hand on Mike's shoulder and steered him away to his bedroom. Harvey didn't let his mind wander to what that man could do to his son behind closed doors; he couldn't afford to let his mind think of such things.

Mike took one last look over his shoulder at his dad until the door closed and he found himself staring up at the masked man alone in his bedroom, usually his bedroom was his sanctuary, his place of refuge from the bullies at school and everything that scared him; but now he found himself overwhelmed with fear.

Mac took a long look at the boy stood in front of him, he could see the boy shaking and silently crying as tears streamed down his cheeks. Mac usually was good at containing his emotions but he was an arms dealer and a smuggler but he was not a kidnapper, and he was not okay with scaring a defenceless child. Mac crouched down in front of the boy but when Mike flinched violently at the movement, Mac realised that his mask was scaring him, so he lifted the white mask off his face and placed it on the ground. Mike looked less scared and started to breath easily again.

'Hey Mike, I'm Mac and I promise I'm not going to hurt you ... okay?' Mac kept his voice low and even, in order to not try to scare the boy.

'Okay' Mike whispered.

'Why don't you go sit on your bed and this will all be over soon'

Mike slowly walked over and climbed onto his bed; which was quite difficult with his tied hands. He then crossed his legs and continued to stare at the man in front of him.

Mac walked over and sat on the edge of the bed far away enough not to crowd and scare Mike.

'Can I ask you a question' Mac almost didn't hear Mike's whispered and hesitant tone.

'Yer go ahead'

'You said you wouldn't hurt me, but... will you hurt my dad?'

Mac turned to face Mike and gave him a reassuring smile. 'Your dads going to be fine, you both are'

'Okay'

The sound of the front door opening and shutting startled both Mac and Mike

Mac turned to Mike and put a finger to his lips. 'SSSShhh'

Mike nodded with wide eyes, watching his bedroom door, hopping that his dad and uncle would burst in, pick him up and take him away from these men.

Harvey watched as his son disappeared into his bedroom. Harvey could feel himself breathing heavily and panicking, he sat down on the couch when he could feel his legs giving way. He watched the two gun men pacing around discussing where they should be hiding in the hall way.

Knock .Knock .Knock.

The room fell silent as Harvey rose to his feet, the two gunmen disappeared down the hall way. Harvey focused on his breathing as he unlocked the door and pulled it open to reveal his brother on the other side.

'Hey Harvey, how you doing'. Pete smiled warmly then pulled Harvey in for a bear hug. Harvey felt relief wash over him and hugged his brother back hard.

'Yer I'm doing good Pete... thanks for coming...I didn't know what to do'

'Hey it's no problem bro, is Mike in his room... still watching lord of the rings?'

'Yer, he's ahhh...nearly at the end'.

Pete nodded and walked around the apartment. Suddenly the two masked men charged out of their hiding spot and aimed their guns at Pete.

Pete's cop instinct took over and he brandished his fire arm and pointed it at the masked men.

'Nice of you to join us Pete... why don't you put your gun down and your brother and nephew won't get hurt'.

'Who are you? What do you want?'

'We want you to put your gun down' the masked man yelled.

'Okay ...okay just stay calm alright'

Pete looked over at his brother and winked. Quick like a flash Pete fired his gun.

BANG

BANG

Mac heard the gunshot coming from the lounge; he opened the bedroom door and ran out with his fire arm in his hand.

BANG

BANG

'DAD!' Mike screamed, frozen where he sat, trying to cover his eyes with his bound hands. He was crying and shaking and praying that his dad and uncle were okay.

The first gun man dropped to the floor clutching his leg trying to cover the bullet wound. Harvey rushed the second gun man as his bullets shattered a window and imbedded in a wall he punched the man in the gut. The man dropped his gun panting hard. He had no time to get his Barings as Harvey threw him across the apartment, the gun man hit his head hard and fell to the floor like a dead weight.

Pete picked up the masked man's gun; he placed it at the back of his jeans and then handcuffed his hands behind his back.

Mac ran through to the hall, he froze when he saw both his men down and Harvey and Pete still standing

'Don't move' Mac screamed

Pete raised his gun towards Mac

'Put your gun down, we have you surrounded, you can either give up quietly or I will shoot you like I did your friend... your choice' Pete said calmly

Mac didn't see a way out, maybe he'd get a reduced sentence for giving up. He slowly raised his hands in a non threatening manor and lowered his gun to the floor. Pete approached and kicked his gun away and then cuffed him behind his back.

'How about you put your gun down Peter' a cold voice behind Harvey made him turn around. What he saw shook him to his very core. His son was being held by the first gun man that Harvey had beaten, his mask had fallen off in his fall and his face was bleeding, one arm was wrapped around Mike's neck and the other held a gun against Mike's temple.

Pete turned and froze, his nephew, the boy he loved with all his heart was being held by a mad man. Mike was crying and his bound hands were clawing at the hand around his neck that was obviously too tight and making him gasp for air.

'Daddy' Mike wheezed. Tears streaming down his face as he continued to struggle against the hands that were holding him.

'Mike its okay... your gonna be okay' Harvey was openly crying now and he didn't care who saw because that was his boy that was scared, his boy and all he wanted to do was hold him in his arms.

Pete knew this situation wasn't going to end well 'Put the gun down Alex...he's just a kid... you don't want to do this... you're not a murderer, so don't do this'.

Alex laughed. 'Awww Pete you think you know me...what you bust me a couple of times and know you think you're on my Christmas card list, that's sweet... how about you lower your gun or your gonna be cleaning up little Mikey's super brain with a mop'.

Harvey slowly reached to the back of his jeans and felt his fingers touch the cold metal of the gun.

Harvey looked his son in the eyes and said 'Mike you remember what you promised me on the couch'

Mike looked at his father with wide eyed and nodded.

'Okay good boy... MIKE STAMP AND DROP!'.

Mike stomped on the gun mans foot which made the man yell and release his hold which enabled Mike to drop to the floor.

Harvey pulled the gun out of his jeans and took his shot.

BANG

The gun man was hit right between the eyes; he then dropped to the ground next to Mike.

Harvey dropped his gun and ran over to his son, picking up the shaking boy and holding him close to his chest. Mike was sobbing and crying loudly as he clung to his father.

'It's okay...SSSShhh... I'm so proud... you did so good Mike...SSSShhh... I'm here now... it's okay'.

Pete pulled out his radio. 'This is detective Spector, all clear, gun men down, one dead and two in handcuffs...yer...thank god there both okay'.

Harvey continued to talk to Mike trying to calm him down when Pete came over and placed a hand on Harvey's shoulder, he placed another hand on Mikes head and started to stroke his hair.

Mike looked up at his uncle and smiled; he then threw his arm around his neck pulling them all into a three person hug, after a minute Pete pulled away and kissed the top of Mikes head and wiped a tear away from his nephews cheek.

'Are you okay Mikey?'

'Yer I'm okay' Mike smiled again at his uncle.

Harvey sighed and looked at his brother 'Thank god you slipped that gun into my jeans when you hugged me at the door'

Pete smiled 'Thank god you remembered our panic word'

Both brothers smiled and said 'Castle'

Pete walked away and checked on his cuffed gun men 'But linking it to lord of the rings, well done bro ...very cool'.

Harvey smiled and shifted Mike up a bit more from where he held him. Harvey's smile faded when he glanced around at his apartment, furniture turned over, glass on the floor, blood everywhere and a dead body in his hall.

'Mike I want you to close your eyes okay'

'You're not going anywhere are you?'

'No... I'm gonna be right here with you buddy, I'm not gonna leave you... close your eyes'.

Mike closed his eyes but kept a strong hold on his dad's neck.

Harvey walked through the open plan kitchen and picked up a pair of scissors. He placed Mike on the counter and cut the tape that bound his wrists. After having the tape cut Mike reattached himself to his father. Harvey picked up his boy and kept whispering into his ear that everything was going to be okay.

'Keep your eyes closed Mike' Harvey said, he didn't want his boy to see the dead body in the hallway. Mike nodded against his father's shoulder.

Armed police, EMT's and men in suits entered the apartment. The next ten minutes was a flurry of activity as the masked men were taken away and Pete filled in the group of police about what had happened. It seemed to Harvey that Pete's entire precinct was now in his condo, but then again that shouldn't surprise him because he had done over a hundred pro bon cases for the police department for cops that had been wrongly injuctioned so he was well liked and Pete was constantly taking Mike down to the precinct and showing him off. They all knew that Mike was a boy genius and that no-one could beat the seven year old at poker, but that never stopped them from trying, they all adored Mike, even the police chief who was said to have a heart of stone, would entertain the young spectator and give him cookies that his wife had made.

Harvey was keeping Mike in his office because of the blood and the body that couldn't be moved from the hall yet due to protocol. A man in an EMT uniform came over to Mike and Harvey, Mike shied away from the man instantly and Pete knew that Mike would only be helped by someone he knew. Pete called over his partner Danny who had medical training.

Danny smiled warmly 'Hey Mikey how you doing dood?'

Mike looked up and smiled sadly 'I'm okay'

'Do you mind if I get a better look at you, just to make sure your 100% so that the next time you come to the precinct and play poker you'll be able to thrash the chief at a game'.

Harvey smiled, he'd always liked Pete's partner and he was great with Mike.

Mike smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

'Okay'. Danny picked Mike up from Harvey and placed him on the desk. He took the medical bag from the EMT and placed it next to Mike. After five minutes Mike had bandages around both wrists and ointment on his neck.

Danny touched the bruise forming on Mike's cheek that was from his drop to the floor, and Mike winced in pain.

'Oowww that's a nasty looking bruise dood, but chicks dig scars and bruises; it makes you look bad ass'

Mike smiled. 'Ya think'

'Ow yer very cool'

Mike smiled

After ointment was put on Mike's bruised cheek, Danny repeated the procedure with Harvey, bandages on both wrists and ointment on his knuckles from his fight with one of the gun men.

Pete approached after Danny was finished and ruffled Mike's hair and whispered to his brother. 'Listen Harvey there not gonna be done anytime soon, so you and Mike are coming to my place okay'.

Harvey nodded. 'Okay I'm gonna pack a bag for Mike and myself'. Harvey turned to face his son and was filled with anger and guilt when he saw his son's cheek and throat; he pushed his emotions aside and knelt in front of his boy. 'Hey I'm gonna pack some stuff for us, I want you to stay here okay'

Mike nodded and Harvey left the room. Harvey walked through his apartment on auto pilot; he walked past the dead body and blood and entered his son's room, he grabbed mikes blue backpack and threw in Mikes pyjamas, some jeans, a couple of t-shirts , a hoodie socks and underpants along with some books and toys as well as toiletries. A horrific thought stopped Harvey dead in his tracks. Pushing that thought away until he could ask Mike, Harvey switched the light off in Mike's room then left. Harvey then went into his room and repeated the process of grabbing his stuff and piling it into his gym bag.

Harvey re-entered his office and looked over at his son who was having a thumb war with Danny. Mike was smiling and laughing and Harvey hated what he had to do next.

Dumping the bags near the door Harvey grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him to one side.

Pete looked at his brother who looked unhinged and scared. 'Ow my god Harvey what's wrong?'

'Pete, before you arrived... one of the uurrr gun men... uuumm Mac, Mac took Mike into his bedroom to keep him quiet and out of the way... he was alone with that guy and I don't know if...if he'. Harvey's voice was cracking with emotion.

Pete placed a hand on Harvey's shoulder. 'How long were they alone together?'

'I don't know like 5, 6 minutes... Pete did he...did he touch my boy?'

'I know this is hard bro but we have to ask him to be sure... Okay?'

Harvey nodded and they both walked over to Mike and knelt down in front of him.

Danny knew something was up from the look on the Spector brother's faces so he asked everyone else to leave the room and he shut the door behind him as he left.

Mike looked scared again now. 'What's wrong?'

Pete cleared his throat. 'Mikey when you were alone with Mac what did you do?'

Mike scrunched up his forehead in confusion 'Uuumm what do ya mean?'

'Mike did he... did Mac touch you, in anyway'

Mike thought for a moment 'No'

'Are you sure' Harvey said

'Yer I'm sure'

'What did you do... while you were in your bedroom Mike?'

'We just talked'

'What did you talk about?'

'He said he wouldn't hurt me and I asked if he was gonna hurt dad'

Harvey gasped a boy of Mikes age shouldn't have to ask that about his father.

'He said he wouldn't' Mike added after seeing his fathers face.

Pete smiled 'Are you sure Mike...because you can tell us anything and we won't be mad or upset'

Mike smiled and nodded 'I'm sure, 100%'

Harvey smiled; he felt the weight of the world lift of his shoulders. Thank god his son was okay. Harvey picked up his son 'Good boy Mike well done' he kissed his boy on the check and settled him on his hip.

Pete smiled and stood up 'Okay lads, what ya say we get out of here'. He picked up Harvey and Mikes bags, opened the door and left.

'Mike I want you to close your eyes again okay'

Mike nodded and tucked his head underneath his father's chin. Harvey placed his right hand over mikes eyes just in case and walked out of his office. Many eyes turned to watch Harvey walk out of his apartment following his brother, while shielding his son's eyes from the massacre that was his condo.

As Pete, Harvey and Mike entered the elevator and began their decent Harvey started to reflect on the fact that he could have lost his son today; he couldn't even imagine life without Mike in it. He felt his fears of losing his family slowly dispersing and felt relief wash over him once again. Harvey hooked an arm around his little brother's shoulder and pulled him close.

Mike looked up at his dad and rubbed his hand over his dads check, gaining his father's attention.

'I love you dad'

'I Love you too Mike' Harvey kissed the top of Mikes head and wished he could always make the pain and fear Mike felt disappear.

ent here...


End file.
